Spira: Onto the Future
by cool-kitsune
Summary: [AU] 2000 years later.. Spira is just like our planet earth where Al Bhed and Yevonites co-exist.. Aurikku.. Prologue is here! R&R! TO BE UPDATED SOON!


Spira: Onto the Future  
  
Author's Notes: Nobody's reviewing so much so I guess umm.. I'd better do another fic.. that some people might appreciate this. Well, whatever.. Aurikku..  
  
IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING.. GO AWAY.. AND DON'T FLAME ME COZ YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING..  
  
Please.. don't flame me.. if I changed the scene or plot.. I don't get much reviews so have mercy on li'l me.. Please??  
  
And sorry for the OOCs..  
  
And yeah.. I don't own FFX..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue: The Love Shared  
  
A summoner and her guardians went through the gates of Mt. Gagazet, with the Hymn of the Fayth in the background, sung by the humble Ronsos of Mt. Gagazet.  
  
Yuna smiled sweetly as she heard the Hymn, gaining the trust of people was a real rare sight nowadays.  
  
Auron let a soft smile curve his lips. 'Braska would be so proud..' thought the Legendary Guardian.  
  
Rikku smiled and felt disappointed, Yuna had regained the trust of Ronsos.. but she had to continue her Pilgrimage. Only this mountain in their path until they reach the once-known Metropolis, Zanarkand.  
  
Rikku looked over at the eldest guardian, walking forward with no regrets.. yes, she had fallen in love with the cold guardian and hoped he felt the same but.. she was angered by the fact that he hurried Yuna to get to Zanarkand.. it's as if.. he didn't even care about the summoner's fate.  
  
She was.. confused as to whom she should care about.. is it Yuna, her cousin, whom she also was a guardian to or her beloved Auron who might not even feel the same as she did?  
  
Come to think about it, when did she start falling for "the" Auron? She closed her eyes and contemplated just when her face started to turn red every time Auron's lone russet eye met her green spiral ones.  
  
* flashback *  
  
Rikku sat in a room in the airship, crying and looking through the window at her wrecked Al Bhed Home.. The destruction of Home didn't matter too much.. but the death of her friend did.  
  
"I have to hold on.. for Yunie.." she said silently and tried to stop crying.. but the thought of her friends' demise kept coming back inside her head.  
  
She sniffled and lifted her head up when she heard someone open the door. "Don't you know how to knock?!" Rikku said trying to get the person go away. "Please.. leave me alone.."  
  
"My apologies.. but just about everybody is looking for you.." Auron said in a gruff voice.  
  
"I.. I said go away.. I want alone.." Rikku said as she turned her back to him. Her hands rubbing her eyes. "I don't need people like you in this kind of time.."  
  
Auron felt a pang of pain deep inside his chest as he realized Rikku was trying to push him away. He went towards her and held her shoulder. "Crying won't help.."  
  
Rikku quickly retaliated, 'Let's just see what you'll do when you see your friends die in the hands of those Yevonites.. The pain is intense, Auron.. I can't bear it.. seeing my friends die in front of my eyes.." She sobbed, turned around to face Auron and hit his chest with her hands.  
  
Auron frowned at her comment. "Their lives have ended there but yours is still continuing.. live for them.. continue for them.."  
  
"You don't understand.." Rikku sobbed some more.  
  
Auron took Rikku in a comforting embrace and said, "I.. understand.. I understand fully.. I know how you feel.. I've.. experienced this kind of pain.."  
  
Rikku looked up at hi with teary eyes. "W-what?.."  
  
"Nothing.." Auron said and walked out the door. 'The others.. are looking for you.. Cid wants you on the bridge."  
  
Rikku wiped her teary eyes and smiled.. she felt her heart feel a lot better and felt a bit differently about her crimson coated fellow guardian. She looked at him and said softly, "Thank you, Auron.."  
  
* end flash back *  
  
Rikku so caught up on her thoughts, bumped into Auron. "AAACCK!! Sorry.. Auron.." She blushed beet-red when he frowned at her.  
  
"The weather must be getting to you, ya? You're red!!" Wakka told her.  
  
"What?! I.. I.." She said as she turned away, trying to hide her reddening face.  
  
Yuna giggled. So did Tidus, and Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri was Kimahri. Auron and Rikku looked at each other, both confused.  
  
Auron's lips suddenly curved into a smile and he cracked up. (Just like when Tidus was yelling at him in Luca.)  
  
Everyone was laughing except for Rikku, who has gone from red to redder. 'What's so funny?! HUH?" Rikku then smiled and laughed along. "You guys are weird!!"  
  
Everyone started to move on forward with a few more giggles and left Rikku and Auron alone.  
  
Auron looked at Rikku and smiled. "Let's go." He waited for Rikku to reply.  
  
"Aye, aye, cap'n!!" Rikku told him and ran towards his side.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone sat along the campfire in the entrance of the Zanarkand Ruins. Everyone lost in his or her own thoughts.. mostly about the past and about what will happen when they finally meet Yunalesca.  
  
Rikku was staring absent-mindedly at the campfire.. Thinking of a way to save Yunie.. and there was little time left.  
  
Auron looked at Rikku, trying to hack her brains out from thinking too much. He smirked and looked at her green eyes reflecting the fire. Auron quickly looked away when he realized he was staring.. a slight touch of red on his cheeks. He had to get his mind AND eyes off her but onto Yuna's pilgrimage, which will end soon.  
  
Rikku's mind absently drifted onto a certain fellow guardian of hers.. she thought, 'Should I tell him?? I don't know.. my stomach's feeling kind of funny again.. was it because of Wakka's stew.. or just because of him?'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rikku stood and stared wide-eyed at the scene flashing before them.. 'Auron??!! Begging his summoner not to continue on?! This cannot be him!!'  
  
Auron tried to keep composed and calm while watching his younger self beg and plead Braska to turn back.. He tried to keep tears from falling out of his eye. 'No.. not this again.. I'll finish you off this time, Yunalesca..'  
  
Rikku looked at the younger Auron then to the older, much wiser one.. 'A lot has changed in just ten years.. I wonder why..'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rikku now looked at Auron clenching his fist as he watched his younger self, fall down on his knees. And the next thing she knew, he was slashing the image of the young Auron with anger.  
  
She looked down on the ground and thought.. 'He.. he was so much like me.. and I even told him that he didn't know how I felt when my friends died.. I'm so sorry.. I've mistaken you..'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The group after defeating Yunalesca camped for the night and Auron keeping watch.  
  
Auron was silent.. just leaning against a boulder.. doing nothing.. except for the fact that he just drank his whole lot of sake a while ago.  
  
"The bitch's gone.." He chuckled. "We killed her, Braska! Or whatever the damned term is of making the dead of no existence.. We're going to change the world!" He raised his tokkuri high up to the sky.  
  
Rikku had heard all this, being awake and all. "Umm.." She stepped towards his current place.  
  
"Hey, you still awake?" Auron said without even looking at her.  
  
"Yeah.. umm.. I heard what you told Tidus.. I'm sorry.. I.. I didn't know.."  
  
"..........."  
  
"You were so different just then.. why.. are you like this now? I mean.. you used to care a lot.. you know.."  
  
"People change.." That's it.. plain and simple.  
  
"NOT FOR THE WORSE!!" Rikku yelled out, tears starting to fall out of her eyes. "They change for the better.."  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asked her almost casually. (He is a LITTLE drunk ya know..)  
  
"Because I care for you.. and I.. I.." Rikku stopped and hesitated. 'Am I going to say it?'  
  
"You.. what?"  
  
Rikku sobbed. "I don't want you to go!! I want you to stay here in Spira! Don't got to the Farplane!" She closed her eyes and let her head drop down. "I don't want you to leave.."  
  
Auron's eye closed and he seemed amused. "Why are you saying this, little girl?"  
  
"Don't joke with me.. I'm serious.. I.. I.."  
  
"Rikku.."  
  
"I love you Auron.. I don't want you to leave me.. I want you to stay here in Spira with me.. I don't care what people might say.. they can say.. 'Look at that girl, in love with a dead man..' and I won't care.. because my love for you is true, Auron.. This is no lie.. I need you.. I need you so much.."  
  
Auron frowned and took her into an embrace. Rikku's eyes widened and when she looked up, Auron lowered his head and placed his lips on hers.. in a soft kiss.  
  
The kiss was short but full of love and passion.. Full of truth.. Full of hope..  
  
As they pulled apart, Auron told her, "E muja oui.. Rikku.." And then kissed her again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They sat together on top of a boulder and Rikku asked, "You're not just doing this because your drunk, are you.. Auron?"  
  
"No.. I truly love you.." Auron told her drowsily.  
  
"Then you'll stay right?" She asked hopefully. She then looked at Auron, who didn't answer and saw him asleep on her shoulder.  
  
"Maybe you won't.. but I'll still love you all the same.." Rikku said as she ran her fingers on the older man's raven hair.  
  
Auron smiled and fell into a deep sleep. Maybe because he was drunk?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There.. I finished the prologue.. I know it ain't AU yet.. but on the next chapter, yes..  
  
Yup.. I know.. they didn't camp after they beat Yunalesca.. I know that.. But I had to put the kissing scene somewhere!!!!!! See you till chapter one is up then, JA NE!!  
  
Oh yeah..  
  
E muja oui- I love you  
  
Reviews needed: 5 or more. (The more, the better..)  
  
If I don't get the number of reviews I require.. I won't continue this ficcie of mine.. Ja!!! 


End file.
